Fairy Tail Writes
by DaughterOfPhoenix
Summary: The characters of Fairy Tail write letters to FanFiction.
1. Jellal, Meredy and Ultear

**I'm not sure where I came up with this...**

* * *

Dear FanFiction Writers

I am aware of the tons of fanfictions that ship me and Erza. For the last time, I can't be with her. She walks in the-

 _Oh. Not the 'I walk in the darkness, she walks in the light' thing again, Jellal! She likes you, you like her! Stop punishing yourself!_

Meredy, I'm sure you're fully aware that I-

 _No._

Please, don't bother me about this now.

 _Stop punishing yourself, Jellal!_

This is getting out of hand...

Are you guys seriously having that argument again? I can't believe you.

 _Ultear, tell him how stupid he's being!_

Ultear, please be reasonable and tell Meredy-

You know we have an audience. Let's continue this somewhere else.

From,

Jellal, _Meredy and_ Ultear

* * *

 **Did you like that?**

 **Please review!**


	2. Lucy, Mirajane and Levy

Prev 1. Jellal, Meredy and Ultear 2. Lucy, Mirajane and Levy 3. Natsu and Happy 4. Lisanna and Elfman 5. Kinana 6. Makarov and Mavis 7. Bisca 8. Carla and Happy Next

Dear FanFiction Writers

WHY?!

 **I personally find those fanfictions quite interesting! You have my support! Keep going!**

Oh, shut up, Mira! They're not about you!

 **Believe me, Lucy, I have my share of shipping fics.**

Nowhere as close as the amount I have. Do I need to call in Levy?

*pops in* Hi, Lucy-chan! Did you need something?

Tell Mira the severity of my situation.

Erm... *glances at chart* Let's see. We have yuri with characters like Erza, Yukino, Juvia, me- *blushes wildly* -Cana, genderswapped guys, etc. She has normal ship fics with Natsu- of course, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Cobra, Rogue, and pretty much all the guys in the world. And a lot of them are lemons. Some threesomes. I think there were a couple foursomes in there too?

SEE...?!

 ***shrugs***

Seriously, FanFiction writers?! Too far! Way too far! I don't have a crush on Natsu! Not at all! And I certainly don't have one on any of the aforementioned guys, and I'm not homosexual!

From,

Lucy, **Mirajane** and Levy

P.S. I actually think you guys should totally ship Lucy. She needs some love in her live. *bristles* BUT GAJEEL'S MINE!


	3. Natsu and Happy

Dear FanFiction Writers

I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL! I'M A BOY!

 _Aye, sir!_

SEE?! HAPPY AGREES WITH ME!

From,

Natsu and _Happy_

 _P.S. Give me fish and I'll shiptease him like the rest of you!:)_


	4. Lisanna and Elfman

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I LOST MY MUSE**

* * *

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Um.. I, uh... *blushes like an idiot*

*is more straightforward* INCEST IS NOT MAN!

Stop it, Elfman! *still blushing*

Mira-nee is not available right now, but I speak for her! Shipping siblings is not man!

*has recovered* And that goes f-for other siblings too, like Yukino-chan and Angel... Please...

NOT MAN!

I really don't think the phrase 'Incest is Wincest' is t-true...

From,

Lisanna and Elfman


	5. Kinana

**I'm on a roll!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Just because I used to be a snake doesn't mean I would enjoy being turned into a snake again.

I don't have any weird snake fetishes, either.

From,

Kinana/Cubellios


	6. Makarov and Mavis

**I'm getting multiple chapters out in one day to apologize to you guys.**

* * *

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Despite the complaints they have been writing to you, my brats do enjoy some of your fanfictions.

 _Probably a bit too much!_

Yes, Mavis. And you writers- you are _encouraging_ them. Writing stories about destructive tendencies or beer is not going to make the bills go down.

 _The bills for Fairy Tail have skyrocketed in the past few years... I can't even... *starts crying*_

Oh goodness no.

 _*crying*_

And now I have to comfort her. *glares at writers* This is all your fault.

From,

Makarov and _Mavis_


	7. Bisca

Dear FanFiction Writers

I haven't found any yet, but don't you _dare_ write any stories that ship Alzack with anyone but me. Or you will find yourself on the wrong end of my gun.

Actually, I have one more request to make.

Don't include my daughter in any questionable content.

My child is underage, and by extension, so is Wendy.

No one in Fairy Tail is a pedophile.

Well, maybe Mest is... But that's _besides the point._

The point is... Don't you dare include my family in any weird ships.

From,

Bisca Mulan


	8. Carla and Happy

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Well! I most definitely do _not_ approve of this. I am aware that Bisca has written a letter to you defending her daughter and her husband, and therefore I'll write one to you defending Wendy.

She's not old enough, writers.

Be _aware_ of this.

Also, Happy has something to say.

 _Someone gave me fish. I'll shiptease Natsu now! :D_

*sniffs* Males are strange.

From,

Carla and _Happy_


End file.
